1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of devolatilizing hydrocarbon-containing devolatilizable fine-grained material by means of fine-grained solids heated to temperatures of about 500.degree. to 1000.degree. C., wherein the fine-grained material is mixed with the heated solids and is thus heated to temperatures of about 400.degree. to 900.degree. C., the mixture is passed through a dwell zone, and gaseous and vaporous devolatilization products are withdrawn and cooled, and to equipment for carrying out the process. The devolatilizable fine-grained material consists mainly of tar sand, oil shale, oil-containing diatomaceous earth and coal. The apparatus can also be used to treat liquid feedstock, e.g., to coke heavy oil.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Processes of the type described above are known from German Pat. Nos. 1,809,874; 1,909,263, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,527,852, and from the corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,518; 3,703,442; and 4,038,045. The heated solids are contacted in a mechanical mixer with the material to be devolatilized. The heated solids consist in most cases of residual material which has become available in the devolatilizing process and has been heated to the required temperature by combustion gases in a pneumatic conveyor.
It is an object of the invention to thoroughly mix the heated solids used as heat-carrying material and the material to be devolatilized so that the distillation is effected quickly and completely as is desired. A mechanical mixer is not to be used because this would involve a high structural expenditure comprising moving elements disposed in regions at high temperature.